With the continuous development of liquid crystal display technology, the trend of product differentiation is becoming increasingly obvious. Display panels of different sizes need to be collocated with different backlight modules, resulting in increased development costs and repetitive development cycles, and in turn leads to a correspondingly longer development cycle. In particular, for some panel manufacturers, when developing the liquid crystal panel, different backlight modules have to be developed for different display panels. As the product is updated faster and faster, the production cost of panel manufacturers will be continuously increased. Therefore, there is a need to provide a backlight module that can accommodate display panels of different sizes.